


Cameras Are Flashing While We're Dirty Dancing

by quesalpha (ummonique)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5044462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ummonique/pseuds/quesalpha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>basically dan gives phil a blow job at a youtube party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cameras Are Flashing While We're Dirty Dancing

Dan watched Phil across the room, consumed with want for the blue eyed god. He had missed what Louise had been rambling about for the third time this hour. He glanced at her, smiling guiltily, but she just giggled.

“You two are too cute, you just want to go kiss your boyfriend, don't you?” more than that he thinks.

“Yeah, but everyone's vlogging” and that's not a lie, but it's not the truth, they’ve gotten around that before. The actual issue was that they were fighting and neither of them had apologized.

 

It was a dumb fight, they’d had stupid arguments, but this took the cake. They were discussing the future, getting to the topic of getting married. Dan shouldn’t have blown up the way he did, but Phil shouldn’t have said what he did. Usually, after a few hours, they would cool down and apologize, talk it through and everything would be okay again. 

Being around all these YouTubers made it difficult to go and make up with Phil, especially since their space felt kind of cramped with cameras constantly in their faces. Dan tried the best he could to keep up appearances, cling onto his danisnotonfire person, but This was the longest he and Phil had gone without apologizing to each other.

He awkwardly attached himself to Louise as soon as he saw her, hoping her motherly instinct would kick in and give him advice without addressing the situation at hand. He brushed the guilt of interrupting her ‘girl time’ if that's what it's called under the rug.

“Dan, not that I don’t love you, but, you know, you and Phil are like birds and ” 

“Wait, what?”Dan blushes brightly. Both Louise and Zoe roll their eyes. 

 

“You know, birds mate for life and if you separate them, they get really depressed.” “Yeah, they won’t eat or fly until they’re reunited” Zoe interjects. Dan presses his lips together, unsure of how to react.

“Go” Louise encourages. Dan nods and slowly walks out of the safety of Louise’s reach, looking over his shoulder to be met with Louise and Zoe shooing him with their hands, giggling slightly. But then a fucking miracle happens, coffee starts playing and the lyrics always made his dick twitch. 

 

Without even talking, he strides up to Phil (who was talking to someone, and doesn’t even care), He grabs Phil by the wrist and drags him to a wall. Phil doesn't need to know it was intentional to be in a spot where people could possibly catch them in the background of a vlog or two (if they paid enough attention to the tall morbidly overgrown men in a dark corner, getting off together).

 

Dan lightly shoves Phil against the wall, immediately moving his hands to Phil’s shirt to undo a Few of Phil buttons so he had better access to his neck. “‘M sorry baby, I don’t want to fight, we were a bit stupid, weren’t we?” Dan asks before leaning into Phil, lightly scraping his teeth along Phil’s neck, stopping just above the collarbone so he could work diligently on Phil’s favourite spot. “I’m sorry, too” Phil lets out shakily, manoeuvring his hands to Dan’s hips, gripping tightly

Dan rocks his hips into Phil and Phil does the same, both of them basically dry humping to the music until Dan moves back a bit.

“Can we kiss and make up now?” Dan pulls off, licking his lips, making Phil bite him.

“Okay, meet me in the bathroom in five” Phil nods.

“No, ” Dan grabs the Phil’s hand, tugging him closer. “Here, against the wall. Please, ” he makes sure His plea is desperate enough to reach Phil’s dick before it reaches Phil’s common sense. It does.

 

Without warning, Phil launches himself onto Dan, roughly kissing him, moving him so that Dan was against the wall. As Phil pulls away, Dan hears a familiar voice fill the room; he turns his head as he tries to place the voice.

You got my display of affection

Feels like no one else in the room (but you)

 

“No, you will only look at me, got it?” Phil roughly, brings Dan’s head back with his hands, making Sure; Phil was the only thing in his direction. Dan nods, everything Phil had just said went straight to his dick and he wasn’t even going to hide it. “Or what, you’ll spank me?” Dan raises an eyebrow. Teasing Phil was always fun (for both of them)

Dan giggled, but Phil just glared. “I’ll do more than spank you once we get home, but you Won’t know when to expect it” Phil moves closer to Dan, letting out a hot breath against Dan’s Neck, moving to Dan’s ear, lowering his voice as he continued. “You’ll forget all about it and I’ll Take you by surprise, I could just tell you how some giraffe tongues are long enough for them to lick their own ear, then, before you know it, I’ll make you feel so good that you’ll cry and beg. And I’ll just ignore you.”

 

Dan whimpers, bringing his hands to Phil’s jeans so he could get them off already. “I’ve done it before, tied you up and got you all excited just to leave you. How long did I leave You last time with a vibrator up your pretty little ass?” when Phil’s jeans are at his ankles, Dan Sinks to his knees, making sure he’s steady and comfortable before looking up at Phil.

“I think an hour” Dan gulps at the memory; fuck Phil could do anything to him, anything.

Dan sucks gently at the tip, lingering for a few moments before Phil grabs a fistful of his hair, tugging him forward. Dan gets the message, sinking further down, taking Phil whole.

Dan loved pleasing Phil and the chance that someone else could see him pleasing Phil made him even more excited.

Dan did what he did best, sucked Phil off until Phil tugged at his hair again. He knew Phil well enough to know he was getting close. Dan let go off Phil’s hips, Phil immediately rocking forward, Dan moaned to make sure Phil knew how much he enjoyed what was happening.

Centre of attention, even when we're up against the wall

You got me in a crazy position (uh huh)

If you're on a mission (ooh)

You got my permission oh

Dan then paid much-needed attention to his cock. The music got a bit louder, but he could hear Phil say something along the lines of "you’re such a cock slut, just the way I like it” which made him moan again.

Dan somehow manages to get all of Phil’s come down his throat. (Not in his hair until he looks in the mirror an hour later. Thanks,Phil) . After Dan comes, he uses the awkward amount of space he does have to collapse against some wall.

“Shit, Dan, my shoes, how the fuck did that even happen?” Phil pulls his pants and jeans back up, looking around nervously. You’re doing exhibitionism wrong, Phil. Dan thinks to himself. Dan stays quiet until he fixes himself up. “I’ll spill really expensive sauce on them and no one will notice” Dan shrugs. Phil cringes but shrugs in defeat.

 

“I just realised literally anyone could have seen us” Phil bites his lip, Turing to Dan, eyes wide with anxiety.

Dan just looked away, and Phil kicked him. “Hey don’t kick me with your gross shoes”. Dan giggled, making grabby hands at Phil so he could help him up.

“love you” Dan quickly gives a peck to Phil’s lips.

“I love you, unfortunately” was Phil’s reply


End file.
